versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Dante (Devil May Cry)
Dante is the main protagonist of the Devil May Cry series. Background The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda was renowned throughout the world as the demon that turned his back on his own kind and separated the human world from the demon world. After marrying the human Eva, both Vergil and Dante were born. But shortly after, Sparda disappeared, and his life and his younger brother's would be forever changed after watching helplessly as their own mother was murdered by demons. Left bitter by the event, Dante took it upon himself to hunt down any and all demons that meant harm to humans. He became a demon hunter for hire, taking on any demonic task as long as it pays, though he has made a few occasions when the fate of the world is at stake. Stats Attack Potency: At least Universe+ Level, likely Low Multiverse Level (Stated as housing one half of Sparda's power, and has fought with enemies on Sparda's level in base before. Defeated Mundus, who embodied the void Dante and him fought in. Mundus' demon name means universe, and demon names are stated as being literal, as they are their true form. Superior to many demons, a particularly strong one of said species was capable of being used as material for the seal between the real and demon worlds, stated to each be halves of the universe, if not universal in size each. Superior to Argosax the Chaos, who was said to be capable of merging the Demon World with the Human World and reverting the universe to its original state) Speed: At least FTL+ (Superior to Trish, who ran across a hallway before a beam of light could hit Dante. Lesser demons at full power could reach across an ocean and bring it to them. Should somewhat compare to his Devil Trigger. Blocked a particle beam shot from Mundus.) Durability: At least Universe+ Level, likely Low Multiverse Level (Can endure attacks from Echidna, as well as other more powerful demons.) Hax: Regeneration, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Damage Negation (In Royalguard state), Time Manipulation (With Quicksilver Style and Chrono Heart), Duplication (With Doppelganger), Fear Induction (With Majin Form), Power Bestowal on Demons (Dante and Vergil can give names to demons, which are their true form), Space Manipulation (Tore a hole in the Void that completely destroyed it), Light Manipulation (Enveloped Mundus' void of darkness with light as a result of his attacks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Just being in hell can make any normal human insane), Resistance to Absorption (The Beastheads could not absorb Dante's power). Intelligence: Above Average (Extremely skilled when it comes to fighting. Can learn how to use a weapon incredibly quickly.) Stamina: High (Can keep on fighting after shrugging off impalement and many other wounds.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Demonic Heritage:' Due to his half-demon nature, Dante possesses demonic powers. Grants superhuman physical attributes. Can heal and shrug off injuries. Can temporarily transform into a full demon to increase his powers. Becomes more powerful while in Hell. *'Regeneration: '''Can heal his wounds instantly. Healed from getting cut and impaled numerous times. Still regenerated after forcing his body through a sword that impaled him. Regenerated from having his heart grazed by a bullet. *'Demonic Energy Channeling: He can channel his demonic energy into whatever weapons he wields, increasing their power and how much damage they deal. Channeled demon energy into a motorcycle to have it go fast enough to reach supersonic speeds, meaning he can also enhance vehicles as well. *'''Resistance to Soul Manipulation: Dante has survived having his soul attacked and drained by the Neo-Generator. *'Devil Trigger:' A special power possessed by Dante, which he can enter or exit instantly at will. Transforms Dante into a full demon to unleash his full potential. Enhances physical and magical attributes. Constantly recuperates health. Becomes much more resistant to stun and flinching. Enabled Dante to beat demons that are equal or stronger than his base form. Can sprout wings to glide/fly. Gains an additional jump and can air-dash twice before landing. Changes features and abilities depending on which Devil Arms Dante uses. When using a gun, it gets enhanced by Dante's demonic energy, granting it extra firepower. Can charge up before entering Devil Trigger to release a minor explosion that will damage any nearby enemies. When unleashed, Dante can send the world into chaos to slow down time and causing surrounding enemies to float helplessly into the air. If Dante knocks a grounded enemy into the air, they get stuck as well. **'Sparda Devil Trigger:' Dante achieving his father's Devil Trigger form while using the Sword of Sparda. More powerful than Dante's normal Devil Trigger. Capable of flight and levitation. Can be maintained so long as he wields the Sword of Sparda. Can rapidly fire large red energy spheres at his opponents. Can shoot explosive fireballs from his fists. Can use up his remaining Devil Trigger energy to create a giant spectral dragon resembling Sparda and have it ram through his opponents. Becomes stronger the more DT energy is used. Enabled Dante to fight and defeat Mundus. Enhances the range and power of his melee attacks with red energy. **'Sin Devil Trigger: '''A power Dante gained in the midst of his battle with the Demon King Urizen. Unlike the standard Devil Trigger, Dante is unable to regain his vitality while the form is active, but the overall offensive prowess of the form is leagues beyond the standard Devil Trigger. *'Majin Form:' Dante's final and ultimate form. Activates if Dante is about to be killed or is on the brink of death, but only lasts for a short while. Can fly and hover through the air. Gains twin red blades protruding from arms that can extend when in use. Increases his strength, speed, and power even further. Can shoot red energy balls from its hands that explode on contact. Can fire a large, monochrome beam of energy from his chest that deals huge damage to his foes. Can release a white explosion of energy that attacks all surrounding enemies. Can engulf foes in complete darkness, consuming them in fear and terror and causes them to revert to their natural state. Techniques *'Styles:' Different fighting styles that allow Dante to utilize different techniques or fighting styles to change his tactics or abilities mid-battle. **'Trickster:' Allows Dante to avoid enemy attacks using special evasive movements. Focused on speed and maneuverability. Allows quick bursts of speed on either ground or mid-air to propel out of tight situations and evade enemy attacks. Can dash up to three times in a row. Can create a magical circle to kick off and move horizontally through the air. Can flip back into a safe position after getting knocked off his feet. Can disappear and reappear in the blink of an eye over short distances with blindingly quick movements. **'Swordmaster:' Emphasizes mastery of different melee weapons and maximizing their power. Increases the number of combos provided with each weapon. **'Gunslinger:' Emphasizes mastery of different guns or projectiles weapons and maximizes each weapon's technique. Grants more dynamic uses to the firearms he wields. **'Royalguard:' Minimizes damage from enemy attacks and allows Dante to maneuver into a more strategic position. Can block incoming attacks to accumulate anger and adrenaline in the Royal Gauge (Block). When blocking at the last second, negates all damage and greatly increases anger energy stored within the Royal Gauge (Royal Block). Can release all the stored anger energy to lash out at enemies with a powerful punch (Release). When releasing anger at the last second to counter enemy attacks, it'll deal significantly more damage than a normal attack (Royal Release). Can also block enemy attacks and convert the block energy into life power to heal himself (Ultimate). Can transform his body into a seemingly metal shell impervious to enemy assault (Dreadnaught). Duration is linked to the amount of anger energy stored within the Royal Gauge. **'Quicksilver:' A time-controlling style in which Dante can move at lightning quick speeds relative to his environment. Sends out a dimensional time-rift wave that drastically slows down time and enemies, but leaves Dante's speed normal in comparison. While this ability is in use, Dante constantly consumes DT energy. **'Doppelganger:' Allows Dante to control shadows, effectively creating copies of himself to assist in battle. The duplicate can either act independently or mirror Dante's movements. Consumes DT energy while it's in use. **'Dark Slayer:' With the power of his twin brother Vergil's sword, Dante performs quick combos with the Yamato blade and also slash to create a vortex energy that will hit any foe within its range. Equipment *'Rebellion:' Dante's signature weapon, a massive and powerful magical claymore. A memento that was given to him by his father. Can withstand attacks from Yamato and a punch from the Savior. Its true power has been awakened by Dante's blood, allowing him access to his Devil Trigger. Balanced in power and speed. Sharp enough to slice through metal and cut into the Savior's body. Can separate demons from possessed hosts. The physical manifestation of Dante's power. Can fire shockwaves when swung by channeling Dante's demon energy. Can be summoned and banished at will. *'Sword of Sparda:' The true form of Force Edge, awakened by the Perfect Amulet. Grants its wielder the power of Sparda. Can change into a spear for stabbing attacks, or a scythe to be thrown like a boomerang. Can fire shockwaves by channeling Dante's demon energy. When entering Devil Trigger, Dante can access Sparda's form and abilities. *'Yamato:' A legendary dark-element sword that originally belonged to Vergil. Said to be able to cut through anything, though this ability fades as the user gets weakened. Supposedly able to cut through space and dimensional barriers, though this has been contradicted in canon. Can fire blades of energy when swung, powerful enough to blast through stone and concrete. Can cut foes and objects from a distance. Used to slice a Hell Gate cleanly in half with one swing. Can create pillars of light with a swing to damage enemies within their radius. Can create portals to other locations. Can disappear or reappear at will. *'Alastor:' A lightning-element sword that gives the user lightning speed and aerial capability. When used while in DT, allows Dante to fly and shoot purple lightning bolts at opponents. *'Ifrit:' Flame-element gauntlets that increase the user's power. Can generate hellfire that can harm foes that are impervious to even volcanic fire. Can cover Dante in flames while he's jumping. Attacks can be charged up for more power. When used while in DT, Dante can unleash fast, multi-hit kicks forward, shoot chargeable fireballs from his fists, and create a fiery explosion upon landing on the ground. *'King''' Cerberus: A tripartite nunchaku infused with the power of ice. Each rod can stretch to incredible lengths. Has the fastest attack speed out of all of Dante's melee weapons, but also deals small damage per hit. Can encase the wielder in a large ice mass to make them impervious to all attacks. Can create huge ice pillars. *'Agni & Rudra:' A pair of living, twin demon scimitars with serrated edges with power over fire and wind, respectively. Can be joined at the pommel to form a double bladed sword. Can create flaming tornadoes. *'Nevan:' A guitar-like Devil Arm with control over bats and electricity. Summons bats and fires electricity at opponents when played. Can summon lightning bolts to strike down opponents. Can change into a sickle for melee combat. When used while in DT, can enable Dante to fly and shoot electricity from his hands. *'Beowulf/Balrog:' A set of flash gauntlets and greaves that boosts Dante's attack and speed, making him a powerhouse. As they are "blessed with sacred light", they emit light with each punch and kick that connects. Can create small explosions by slamming fist against the ground. Can perform dive kicks that reach supersonic speeds. Can launch balls of energized light to attack distant foes. Can do a second jump by concentrating magic underneath the user's feet. Attacks can be charged up for more power. *'Gilgamesh:' A set of gauntlets, greaves, mask, and back armor made of a devilish metal that absorbs organic materials and transform them into steel. Greatly increases striking power. Has thrusters in the gauntlets and greaves to increase striking power. Gauntlets have small drills capable of extending during some attacks, while the greaves have small saws attached to the feet that can easily cut through stone and demons. Can unleash lighting-fast kicks. Attacks can be charged up for more power. Can create shockwaves by punching the ground. Enabled Dante to destroy a large stone monolith with a one-inch punch, split large stones pieces apart with kicks, and slice through a pile of stone slabs with a karate chop. *'Lucifer:' A devilish backplate containing two wing-styled sheathes. Can spawn countless explosive blades that can be thrown or hover towards targets, impaling them. Each blade can hover in mid-air before ramming into their targets at high-speed. Capable of piercing through stone and demons. The blades can detonate at will, and they were used to carve and then split a Hell Gate in half. *'Pandora: '''A briefcase that can transform into 666 different types of weapons. For obvious reasons, only 7 of them are known: **The case itself. **A bowgun that fires two missiles simultaneously. **A bazooka which shoots three rockets at once that creates a large explosion which can turn enemies into ash. **A laser cannon capable of searing blasts and explodes on contact. **A Gatling gun turret that can also be used in mid-air. Will fire charged shots in Devil Trigger. **A mobile, flying missile battery that fires a barrage of homing missiles. Can fire up to 14 missiles at once. **A giant shuriken that can slice through large demons and rows of enemies. **Opens up and damages all surrounding enemies with the flash of a violated taboo. *'Ebony & Ivory:' Dante's personally customized semi-automatic handguns, designed to rapid-fire bullets with magic power. Ivory, the white gun, is modified for rapid firing and draw times. Ebony, the black gun, is modified for long-distance targeting, designed for comfort and accuracy. Shots can be charged with demonic power to deal more damage or ricochet between enemies. Has unlimited ammo and can fire hundreds of bullets within seconds. Has enough firepower to send a man flying through thick stone walls and tear through bridge girders. Useful for interrupting weak enemy attacks. *'Shotgun:' A hunting firearm that fires buckshot across a wide area, making it powerful at close range. Can harm and push back demons. Can focus energy to fire supercharged magically imbued bullets. Can spin around his body like nunchucks, randomly blasting nearby enemies when using Gunslinger Style. Has greater firepower than Ebony & Ivory. *'Artemis:' A demonic gun which discharges arrows concentrated with demon energy. Can lock onto a single or many enemies and fire a wave of searing lasers at them. When charged, can fire multiple energy orbs at opponents. Can fire charged laser energy in the form of a giant orb. Can shoot multiple lasers into the sky which come raining down on enemies with increased ferocity. *'Spiral:' A large high-tech rifle that fires high penetration-type bullets. Bullets can ricochet off surrounding walls to hit multiple enemies, picking up speed until impacting an enemy with maximum damage. Can target an enemy's weak spot and fire a high-damage piercing shot at them. *'Kalina Ann:' Lady's rocket launcher, which she loaned to Dante. Can fire rockets that home into enemies. A single rocket can destroy a large stone grate ceiling. Has chambers on the back end that fires a huge barrage of mini-missiles. The support handle has a second trigger for operating the grapple mechanism. It has a bayonet attached that can be used as a grappling hook or a close-quarters weapon. When fired downward, allows the user to launch upward into the air. *'Grenadegun:' A slow-firing grenade launcher that shoots explosive shells of shrapnel. Useful for quickly gaining DT energy. *'Needlegun:' A unique marine weapon that rapidly fires needles underwater, capable of killing lesser demons. *'Nightmare-β:' A firearm that is modeled after Nightmare. Uses DT energy to fire green lasers that ricochet off of surfaces, and can be charged for more powerful shots. *'Missile Launcher:' A compact mobile missile launcher that fires a heat-seeking missile. *'Submachine Guns:' Compact submachine guns with high accuracy and firing rate, but low firepower. *'Bangle of Time:' A skeleton-motif bangle which allows Dante to stop time for all minor enemies. Consumes DT energy while in use. *'Merciless:' A thin sword with a long reach. Longer range than Dante's Rebellion, but is also weaker. *'Vendetta:' A huge, thick decorative sword designed to resemble Death's scythe. Shorter range than Dante's Rebellion, but deals greater damage. *'Dr. Faust: A cowboy hat that consumes the demonic blood Dante has absorbed to attack enemies. *'Cavaliere: '''A weaponized motorcycle that Dante can use to attack foes with its powerful wheels. *'Amulet: Magic stones that augment his Devil Trigger form in some way by equipping them to his amulet. Dante can only equip three simultaneously. **'Aqua Heart:' Enhances mobility in water. **'Aerial Heart:' Enables flight. **'Quick Heart:' Increases running speed. **'Flame Heart:' Adds flame element to attacks. **'Frost Heart:' Adds ice element to attacks. **'Electro Heart:' Adds lightning element to attacks. **'Chrono Heart:' Slows down time while attacking. **'Healing Heart:' Enhances regenerative ability. **'Offense Heart:' Enhances attack power. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *At the start of his adventures, made a giant gash in the ceiling by swinging his sword. *Can effortlessly throw adult men around like they are rag dolls. *Has beaten and overpowered various demons throughout his career. *Traded blows evenly with Vergil and Nero. *Sent Nero flying against a concrete wall with a mere flick of his wrist. *Can slash through stone and metal. *Has driven his sword deep into a concrete wall with one hand. *Made a hole through a stone wall. *Sliced through a large metal die with one swing. *Blocked and slightly pushed back a punch from the Savior. *Sent Cerberus, a bus-sized canine demon, flying across a chamber after defeating him. *Punched a falling rock in half. *His clash with Nero made a huge shockwave that leveled the chamber they were in. *Can pull hard enough to tear down brick walls. *Made an explosion that blasted through a skyscraper's roof with one sword swing. Speed/Reactions *Can scale up the side of buildings. *Can jump between rooftops. *Can leap several times his own height. *Casually dodged and reacted to bullets. *Caught a bullet with his teeth. *Dodged a bullet that was fired behind him. *Can keep up with Vergil, who can move fast enough to appear as though he's teleporting. *Capable of running up walls. *Cut a large circle around Phantom faster than the latter could react. *Outran an explosion while carrying Lucia. *Tagged and defeated the electricity-based demon Nevan. *Has bested opponents who are fast enough to react to bullets. Durability/Endurance *Regularly shrugs off severe injuries such as impalement and gunshots. *Casually walked and talked while being impaled by Rebellion. *Can shrug off being shot by bullets. *Shrugged off bombardment by meteorites. *Shrugged off a punch from Beowulf, who can smash through stone ceilings and metal cages. *Endured the pain of his soul being drained for a prolonged period of time. *Withstood numerous punches to the face from Nero's Devil Bringer. *Tanked the explosion of a motorcycle without flinching. *Tanked blows from his own doppelganger. *Withstood the Ifrit gauntlets trying to pull his arms apart. *Can survive falling from the top of skyscrapers without injury. *Tanked and survived attacks from the likes of Vergi and Mundus. Skill/Intelligence *Has beaten and slain numerous kinds of demons for several decades. *Literally went to Hell and back several times. *Saved the world several times from demonic threats. *Eventually surpassed his father, Sparda. *Defeated Lady, Vergil, Mundus, Sid/Abigail, Agnus, Arius, and Argosax. *Alongside Vergil, defeated Arkham, who had absorbed Sparda's power. *Bested Nero and the Savior despite not taking either one seriously. *Killed the embodiment of despair. *One of best swordsmen in the Devil May Cry universe. *Defeated Vergil, one of the best swordsmen in the series. *Experienced in using swords for decades on end. *Can deflect projectiles with his sword. *Practiced swordsmanship ever since his childhood along with Vergil. *Shot a billiards ball with his gun with enough precision to make it bounce off and kill several demons in the same room. *Fired 8 bullets so accurately that they perfectly stack on top of each other on the hilt of Yamato. *Can shoot bullets out of mid-air. *Headshot a demon while reading a piece of paper. *Instantly wields and masters each new weapon and Devil Arms he owns, despite having no prior experience with them. Powerscaling Dante has been able to defeat pretty much every demon and monster in the DMC verse, so he should scale to all notable feats in the verse. Characters like Vergil and Nero are comparable to him. Weaknesses *Cocky and arrogant. *Tends to be rather reckless. *Several items and abilities are reliant on Devil Trigger energy. *His body is pretty frail against piercing weapons such as guns, swords, scythes, and so on. *Healing factor can be overtaxed, and when it does, Dante gets weaker gradually and he can get killed or knocked out. Sources vh1660924's DeviantArt (Permission given to NocturnBros) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Capcom Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Healing Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Firearm Users Category:Nunchuck Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Faster than Light+ Category:Universe+ Level Category:Low Multiverse Level